Jeannie Sullivan
Janette "Jeannie" Sullivan is the deceased mother of Annabelle Sullivan and Kyle Sullivan and the wife of Jack Sullivan. She is voiced by Katie Lowes. Biography Jeannie was the ghost of a deceased mother of Annabelle and Kyle and the wife of Jack Sullivan. She was a former businesswoman who died in 2011 after a spell casted on her by Serana's darkest magic. She lets out of a spooky moan when she gets worried, nervous or sad. She will haunt whoever doubts her. She enjoys being alone (unless she's with a love interest of her's), listening to sad music, classical music, opera music and goth music and haunting people by scaring them in a sad eerie tone. History Jeannie was born on 1973. She was the wife of a cartoonist Jack and mother of two children, Kyle and Annabelle. In 2011, it happens when Serana blashed red aura ball on Jeannie and through her death, she died. As a ghost, she haunts her house she died in for the rest of his afterlife for all eternity. Character Personality Jeannie is a bit lonely, shy and kind mother. When she is a ghost, she is self-confident at all times. Appearance She has brown hair, blue eyes and light skin. As a ghost, she has white skin, silver eyes and white hair. She has high cheekbones. Clothing In some flashbacks, she wears a pink top, blue jeans, and brown heels. As a ghost, she wears a white top, gray jeans, and dark gray heels. History Inspirations Powers & Abilities * = notable *Invisibility* - She can turn invisible and can be unseen. *Teleportation - She can teleport from place to place. *Telekinesis* - She moves objects, animals and people with its mind. *Intangibility* - She can pass through physical matter. *Possession - It can possess people. *Flight* - She could hover in thin air. *Typhokinesis - She can manipulate and generate smoke. Quotes *"Whoooooooo!" -Jeannie's moaning noise when she gets worried, nervous or sad. *"Hello? Where are you?" -Jeannie when invisible so she can't see Annabelle and Kyle. *"I think being a ghost may be a curse!" -Jeannie thinking that being a ghost may be a curse. *"The burn marks. I got shot a couple of times by the lighting beams of Serana." -Jeannie showing her burn marks. Appearances *The Portal: Part 1 (flashback) *The Portal: Part 2 (flashback; as a ghost) *Raven's Magical Halloween with Anna, Kyle and Mordecai (as a ghost) *Jeannie's Road Trip (final appearance) Gallery Jeannie_Sullivan.png|Human Jeannie's_shadowy_figure.png|Her ghostly shadow Jeannie_intangibility.png|Passing through a solid wall Jeannie as a human.png|Human (wearing dress and cardigan) Jeannie as a ghost.png|Ghost (wearing dress and cardigan) Intangible_Jeannie.png|Intangible (wearing dress and cardigan) Invisible_Jeannie.png|Invisible (wearing dress and cardigan) Trivia *She also appears on flashbacks as a human, but also appeared on the episodes as a ghost. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Mothers Category:Adults Category:Deceased Category:Ghosts Category:Voiced by Katie Lowes Category:Good Darkness Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Chaotic Good Category:Lawful Good Category:True Neutral Category:Neutral Good Category:Pure Good Category:On & Off Characters Category:Friendly Characters Category:Fictional characters